Runaway Train
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: One Shot. Hinata est dépressive, elle n’en peut plus… SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: **La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé**: Hinata est dépressive, elle n'en peut plus… SasuHina.

_Nda__: utilisation de voitures, téléphones portables et baladeurs… _

**R U N A W A ****Y . T**** R A I N**

_Ecrit__ Par: __Kisa_

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment ça a débuté. Au début, je ne faisais pas attention à ce que pouvait dire et faire les autres. Oui, ça m'étais vraiment égal. Je ne pensais qu'au moment présent, au fait que j'avais un petit ami merveilleux qui me comblait plus que tout au monde.

Et puis ça c'est dégradé. Pas notre relation. Mais l'environnement qui m'entourait. Lui, il m'appelait tous les jours. Quand il rentrait de ses missions, on s'organisait des sorties. Ce n'était pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas toujours être avec moi. Je le savais. Et puis je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il partage cette douleur, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Je pensais que j'y arriverai seule. Mes amis et ma famille non plus n'ont pas été mis au courant de ce que je traversais. Je les aime tous bien trop pour leur confier ces secrets. Mais voilà, je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression que je vais tout arrêter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A l'université, ça ne se passe pas très bien. Mes deux meilleurs amis ne sont plus à mes côtés, elles ont déménagé et la plupart des filles de l'école, qui font partie du fan-club de Sasuke, me détestent et ne cessent de me pourrir la vie. Encore aujourd'hui, je m'assois à une table et Sakura Haruno s'avance vers moi. Elle me hait. Depuis le premier jour. Parce que je sors avec Sasuke et je ne sais quelles autres raisons.

- Je me demande ce qu'il te trouve ! Sortir avec un zombie, franchement ce n'est pas tentant ! Ricane-t-elle.

C'est vrai que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je suis pâle comme un linge, encore plus blanche que ma couleur habituelle, j'ai des cernes et j'ai beaucoup maigrit.

- L-l-laisse m-m-moi, soupirai-je.

- Je ne dis que ce qui est ! Crache-t-elle.

J'essaie de ne plus l'écouter, mais chacune de ces paroles cruelles sont gravées dans ma tête à présent. J'en souffre beaucoup, plus que ce que je n'en laisse paraître.

A la fin de la journée, mon téléphone vibre, je sais qui m'appelle.

- A-allô ?

- Hinata, c'est moi. Ca va aujourd'hui?

Comme à mon habitude, je lui mens sur ma situation :

- Ou-oui, ça va…

- Hinata, soupire-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à ne pas me parler ? Je sens bien que quelque chose cloche !

- Je-je t'assure que ce n'est rien, je d-d-dois te quitter, je t'aime.

- D'accord… Je t'aime aussi Hinata-chan ! Tu le sais, hein ?

J'esquisse un faible sourire, il est toujours si gentil et tendre avec moi… il a tellement changé depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

- Oui, à b-bientôt… m-m-mon amour.

Je le laisse me dire une dernière fois au revoir avant de raccrocher. Je ferme mes yeux. C'est de plus en plus dur de tenir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

En rentrant chez moi ce soir là, comme d'habitude, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. Je prends mon baladeur et écoute _Runaway__ Train_. Je trouve cette chanson magnifique, belle et triste à la fois. Elle me fait toujours pleurer et souffrir énormément, car elle me fait penser à ce que je vis. Pourquoi alors est-ce que je continue de l'écouter ? Je ne me comprends pas moi même, je suis peut-être vraiment dérangée ? Comme le disent tous ceux de la fac… Voilà, je recommence à penser à ce qu'ils me racontent à longueur de journée. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Je ne faisais pas attention à tout ça. Et maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_Like a firefly without a light_

_You were there like a slow torch burning_

_Was a key that could use a little __turning_

_So tired that I couldn't eat or sleep_

_So many secrets I couldn't keep_

_I promised myself I wouldn't weep_

_One more promise I couldn't keep_

_It seems no one can help me now,_

_I'm in too deep there's no way out_

_This time I have really led myself astray_

_Runaway train, never going back_

_Runaway on a one-way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

_Can you help me remember how to smile?_

_Make it somehow all seem worthwhile_

_How on earth did I get so jaded?_

_Last mystery seems so faded_

_I can go where no one else can go_

_I know what no one else knows_

_Here I am just __drownin__' in the rain_

_With a ticket for a runaway train_

_And everything is cold and dry,_

_Day and night, earth and sky,_

_Somehow I just don't believe it_

_Runaway train, never going back_

_Runaway on a one-way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train_

_Like a madman laughing at the rain_

_A little out of touch, a little insane_

_Just easier than dealing with the pain_

_Runaway train, never going back_

_Runaway on a one-way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

_Runaway train, never coming back_

_Runaway train, tearing up the tracks_

_Runaway train, burning in my veins_

_I run away but it always seems the same_

La chanson se termine et j'essuie les larmes qui ont coulé librement sur mes joues. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me fais peur. Je ne m'alimente plus en ce moment, et ça se voit. Il faut absolument que tout ça change. Ca ne peut plus durer. Je suis trop épuisée.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il est minuit et je ne réalise pas encore ce que je vais faire, est-ce la bonne décision ? J'espère que oui. Je me suis habillée chaudement et j'ai pris mon lecteur de cd et tout l'argent que je possède. Je me faufile à travers la maison sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne réveiller personne. J'étouffe un sanglot.

Au revoir…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je prends un bus nocturne qui me conduit à la gare. Il commence à pleuvoir des cordes dehors, je n'ai pas pris de parapluie, ni d'anorak. Mais, au fond, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Tomber malade ? Tant mieux. Tomber malade et mourir…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Au guichet je commande un ticket de train.

- Aller-retour ? me demande-t-on.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, juste assez pour me remémorer les arguments que j'ai répété de nombreuses fois dans ma tête.

- N-n-non, un aller simple.

Un aller-simple pour un _runaway__ train_…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il doit être aux environs de deux heures du matin quand j'arrive au village de Suna. Il pleut de plus en plus fort et je suis trempée en quelques secondes. Je ne cherche même pas à m'abriter et laisse l'eau ruisseler librement sur mon visage et mes vêtements. Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro de Sasuke. Il y a plusieurs tonalités avant qu'il ne décroche et ne réponde, d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allô ?

- Sasuke, c'est moi.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande-t-il, un peu affolé.

- Dé-désolée de t'appeler co-comme ça au m-m-milieu de la nuit, j'ai besoin de te voir, je s-s-uis à Suna…

- Quoi ? Tu es ici ? Dis-moi où tu es exactement, je viens te chercher de suite !

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Hinata-chan !

Je me retourne au son de sa voix pour plonger dans ses beaux yeux noirs, ils sont pleins d'inquiétude. Sasuke est toujours aussi beau, toujours semblable à la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus… Et moi, dans quel état suis-e ?

- Sasuke…

Il me serre dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces et me murmure qu'il faut rentrer, qu'il ne faut pas attraper froid.

- Tu es trempée ! Rajoute-t-il.

Je l'écarte un peu de moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser et nous restons là, au milieu de la gare, sous la pluie, à nous embrasser comme des damnés, comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Rien n'est plus sûr…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

En arrivant chez lui il court dans la salle de bain et m'apporte une serviette.

- Essuie toi, je vais te passer tes vêtements propres.

Je secoue la tête pour refuser, il me regarde, interloqué et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, je recommence à l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Il se retire et, malgré la passion que je lis dans ses yeux me demande si je suis sûre. Je hoche la tête. Oui, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de ressentir encore de l'amour de l'homme que j'aime.

Il m'apporte dans son lit et il me comble, il m'aime passionnément. La passion et l'amour font-ils vivre ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

En me réveillant ce matin-là je suis aux côtés de Sasuke, et je me remémore ce qui c'est passé hier. Je me tourne vers lui, il est si beau et paisible quand il dort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux, et d'écarter quelques mèches de son visage. Je plante un baiser sur son front et me lève le plus doucement que je peux. Je me retourne à nouveau pour vérifier qu'il est toujours endormi. Et j'ai envie de pleurer. Il est seul dans le grand lit. Je l'aime. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vais le faire ? Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, depuis la mort de Hanabi. Encore une promesse que je ne peux pas tenir.

Je sorss un papier et un stylo et je m'installe à son bureau. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je commence ma lettre. Au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je tremble un peu, mon écriture se déforme et les larmes que j'essayais de retenir tombent, laissant de grosses tâches sur le papier. Quand j'ai terminé, je suis épuisée, à bout de forces, comme si le simple fait d'écrire avait pompé toute l'énergie qui me restait. Je dépose ma lettre près de l'oreiller de Sasuke et le contemple encore un peu. Je l'aime si fort. Si fort…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke se réveille en sueurs. Il a fait un horrible cauchemar. Encore pire que ceux qu'il faisait à l'époque où il était hanté par Itachi. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Pour se rassurer, il tâte le lit avec sa main mais ne trouve rien. Il se tourne vers le côté où est censé dormir sa petite amie et sent une boule se former dans sa gorge en s'apercevant qu'elle n'est plus là. Inconsciemment il sait. Il sait ce que signifie son absence. Et ça le heurte de plein fouet. Il remarque la lettre posée sur l'oreiller et la prend d'une main tremblante. La première chose qu'il remarque sont les traces mouillées. Elle a pleuré.

Il a peur de la lire mais le fait néanmoins, à haute voix…

_Cher __S__asuke_

_Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je n'ai jamais autant __aimé__ quelqu'un, je t'aime plus que tout ce qui peut exister sur cette terre. Mais voilà, je gardais avec moi tant de choses, de secrets que je ne te confiais pas. Il est temps à présent que tu saches tout. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, c'est tout. Peut-être ai-je eu tort ? C'est possible. Mais je ne trouvais pas d'autres solutions, j'étais beaucoup trop perdue pour cela. Et je le suis toujours. A l'université, les filles me battaient, m'injuriaient, __elles me détestaient__S__asuke__. Et puis après la mort de __Hanabi__-chan__ et le départ de __Kiba et __Shino__, plus rien n'a été comme avant, même avec ma famille et toi, qui est le meilleur petit ami qui puisse exister sur cette Terre. Je te le __promets__, je n'ai jamais __rencontré__ quelqu'un comme toi __S__asuke__, tu es sûrement la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée dans ma vie et je ne regrette absolument rien. Mais voilà, il semble que plus personne ne puisse m'aider à présent, je me suis trop murée, il n'y a plus aucune __échappatoire__. Je me suis totalement égarée cette fois._

_Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être me rappeler comment sourire, faire que toutes les horreurs autour de moi semblent infimes. Mais tu n'y pouvais rien. Quand suis-je devenue ainsi ? Fatiguée, épuisée, déprimée… suicidaire ? Ce sont des mystères qui se sont à présent évanouis dans le néant. Ma vie, c'était l'enfer. Et maintenant, je peux aller dans un lieu où personne d'autre n'a accès, je sais ce que personne ne saura jamais. J'ai un billet pour un __runaway__ train._

_Loin de tout. Mais surtout loin de toi. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait atrocement mal. Je souffre __S__asuke__, et je suis extrêmement lâche. Ce que je fais, c'est tellement plus facile que de combattre la douleur…_

_Oui, j'ai un billet pour un __runaway__ train __S__asuke__. Et je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin vers l'endroit où je vais._

_Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu ne te pense pas un instant coupable de ce que je fais. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter tout ce qui m'est __arrivé__. C'est comme ça._

_Je t'aime __S__asuke__. A jamais. Où que j'aille, je t'aimerai toujours, tu seras pour moi le seul. Tu es mon âme sœur et nous nous reverrons un jour._

_Tu es mon unique amour __S__asuke_

_Et je t'aime._

_Hinata_

A la fin de la lecture, Sasuke n'en peut plus, il a envie de hurler et enfonce sa tête dans son coussin. Il sent le parfum de Hinata. Cette odeur de lavande si enivrante qu'il aime tant. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir autant un jour. C'est comme si quelque chose le brûlait de l'intérieur, et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il frappe rageusement le matelas du poing, encore et encore. Il a l'impression qu'il va cesser de respirer, comment va-t-il faire maintenant qu'elle est partie ? La douleur ne s'effacera pas. Jamais. Car il comprend parfaitement à présent. C'était son adieu.

**. F**** I ****N .  
**


End file.
